1. Field
Embodiments relate to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Low capacity rechargeable batteries may be composed of a single cell, and may be used for portable small electronic devices, such as mobile phones, and camcorders. Large capacity rechargeable batteries may be composed of a plurality of cells connected in the form of a pack, and may be used drive motors of hybrid electric vehicles.